


dreaming dreams with happy endings

by blasphemyincarnate, JustAKilljoy



Series: i'd trade all my tomorrows for a single yesterday [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Canon Compliant, Dormitories, Gen, Gryffindor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, first year, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAKilljoy/pseuds/JustAKilljoy
Summary: Percy Ignatius Weasley and Oliver Wood ("but please just call me Wood") meet at Hogwarts, first year. It'ssomethingfrom first sight, that's for sure.





	dreaming dreams with happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's Eyes Open
> 
> 1987, Hogwarts
> 
> the POV changes might seem kind of odd, but this was written in rp format

The first impression Wood had of his new dormmate was that he was going to have a rough seven years. The bed, although claimed, was immaculate, and the desk was neatly arranged by color and shape. Wood, on the other hand, thought back to his room in the manor, with overflowing rubbish bins and the clothes draped everywhere from his chair to the door handle. 

The boy himself was nowhere to be seen, so Wood timidly set down his trunk. He dug out his little trinkets and his miniature Firebolt models, which he set gently and proudly on his desk. Dumping out the quills, ink, and parchment onto his desk, he tried his best to arrange them how his dormmate had done to at least create a decent first impression, but his attempts to straighten all his belongings out failed miserably.

 

Percy had been excited for Hogwarts, but he knew that dormmates would define at least part of hisexperience. And, upon returning to the dorm, it looked like this one was going to be just a little worse than annoying. Just a little.

“A little,” Percy whispered to himself. In hindsight, it might’ve been a little loud in an otherwise silent room, but the monstrosity that was this boy’s desk, bed, floor, well, everything should permit it. It looked like he’d attempted something with the-

Oh. He was a Quidditch fan. This just kept getting better and better.

It wasn’t that Percy  _ hated  _ Quidditch or anything. It was just. Incredibly distracting to have someone screaming about flying sticks while he tried to do homework.

 

“Are you a Quidditch fan?” someone stuttered nervously from behind Wood. He whipped around from his desk to find a redhead with horn-rimmed glasses

“Yeah, I am. Puddlemere United, obviously. You?” Wood declared proudly. The redhead wrinkled his brow in distaste.

“Puddlemere, really?” Wood frowned, crossing his arms.

“Hey, mate, now that’s not a very nice thing to say. I have dreams to play there.” The redhead shrugged, finally leaving the doorway to settle on his chair. Wood, taking the silence as the end of the conversation, asked, “So you’re my dormmate?”

“If it couldn’t be any more obvious, yes.”

Ah, so he was an asshole. “What’s your name? You look like a Weasley, are you one?”

“Yes, I am. Percy Ignatius Weasley, at your service,” the boy said, way too proud for an eleven-year-old. Especially for how stilted the conversation was.

Wood wasn’t sure whether to shake hands with the condescending boy or leave the conversation. He supposed he could shake hands, then leave. So he attempted to. But Percy didn’t seem interested in his extended hand, so he grew embarrassed and turned away, unpacking the remnants of his trunk.

 

“And you are?” Percy asked impatiently, bristling a little at the obvious rejection. Who did that? 

Wood  winced at the tone. “Oliver Wood, hopefully not at your service ever. But please just call me Wood.” 

“Well,  _ Oliver _ ,” he said smugly. “As long as you keep your, well, various fire hazards off my part of the room, we’ll be okay.”

“Fire hazards?” Wood exploded. He narrowed his eyes. “And it’s  _ Wood _ , Ignatius.”  

“Oli, please, that mess you call clothes on the floor has to break at least four fire safety regulations.” Percy tried not to react to his middle name, but Ignatius was horrible. He probably bristled a little. Just a little.

Hopefully.

“Least my hair won’t be mistaken for a dumpster fire.” Wood retorted. 

“A dumpster fire? Please.” Percy definitely knew he was going somewhere with that, but it was gone now. If his tune was suitably disgusted, maybe Wood would drop it.

 

Wood paused, unable to think of something to say. “Hey, do you think lunch has started?”

Percy blinked. The shift in conversation was sudden but… not unwelcome. He glanced at the grandfather clock - why was there a grandfather clock in here - in the corner of the room. “It’ll start in a couple of minutes. Do… do you want to head down?”

Wood shifted, looking away. “Only if you do, Ignatius. I’m fine to go whenever.” He straightened. “Oh, by the way, want to compare schedules? Let’s see if we have any classes together. I think we have time for that.”

“Okay,” Percy said, biting his tongue. Should he ask to not be called Ignatius? But it wasn’t so bad. He hoped. “Here.” 

He handed Wood his schedule, suddenly unsure of himself. Why was he nervous? It was just a schedule. And he didn’t even like Wood that much.

 

Wood took the schedule tentatively, before reaching across his desk to grab his. He grinned. “I bet you’re a nerd.” Looking over the two schedules, he couldn’t help the happiness that came over him. “We have a lot of classes together.” He smirked. “I’m gonna destroy you in flight.” 

“Probably,” Percy said, smiling hesitantly. “Let’s head to lunch?”

“Absolutely,” Wood answered. He moved to open the door, beckoning in a sort of mock-elegant way. ”Ladies first, Ignatius.”    


‘Ignatius’ was starting to grow on him. He smiled a little wider. “Thank you very much, Oliver.”

“Anything for you, milady,” Wood answered in a fond tone. They walked in silence, although it seemed to brim with a feeling that something important had happened. 

_ Anything for you _ . He would never admit it, but Percy liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> and they were roommates!  
>  _oh my god they were roommates_


End file.
